


...And The Wonders You Can Do

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Did you find the red bustier and gold belt?"





	...And The Wonders You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Done for Monica's ficlet challenge. Use the words silk and leather and the color bright flaming red.  


* * *

“I made a strange little discovery the other night.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleeping?” Toby asked.

“Now? No, I just didn’t hear what you said.”

They were driving slowly along I-95, heading from the suburbs of Baltimore back home to Brooklyn. Toby rented a car so he could take the two Ellies to his twins’ birthday party. The day was cloudy and they set off early for the three and a half hour trip. Both Huck and Molly were happy to see their father. They worried that rain would ruin their garden party but Toby assured them it would hold off. He was mostly right. 

Tweens covered the lawn. Toby had just learned the word and what it meant. It meant loud, sometimes obnoxious, and speaking a language he did not completely understand. Most of the friends were Molly’s. Huck had five boys show up and a girl he introduced to his father as Shelley. She was a sweet-faced girl with a head full of crazy curls. She and Huck seemed tight and he later told his father that he thought she might be his soul mate. Toby wondered how he would leave her behind in August.

Ellie managed to hold her own under the scrutiny of Andrea and Kaye Wyatt. She chatted amiably with other parents, introducing herself as Toby Ziegler’s fiancée. Little Ellie ran free and got some of Huck’s attention, which was good for her. Shelley thought she was adorable, which Toby thought was good for Shelley. The three of them, Huck, Shelley and Ellie were thick as thieves all day long.

Toby avoided his ex-wife for most of the day except for obligatory parent moments. She insisted Roger be in their family pictures so Toby asked Ellie to do the same. The doctor declined and he tried not to let that bother him. He knew she was doing it for all the right reasons. It was a decent afternoon but soon the rain came, and everyone rushed into the Wyatt’s sprawling suburban home for more games, food and good times. It was after six then, so Toby thought it might be a good time to go.

He scooped his son and daughter up in his arms, giving them more birthday kisses and hugs.

 

“I love you Huck. Love you Molly.”

“You too daddy.”

“I'm so glad you came.” Huck said.

“We would not have missed this for anything in the world. I had a wonderful time.”

They hugged and kissed the two Ellies before Andi walked them to the door.

“Congratulations on your engagement.” She said.

“You too.” Ellie said, sliding her hand in Toby’s. “Goodbye.”

“Toby, we should talk about the kids’ summer plans soon.”

“I’ll call you sometime next week. Goodbye Andi.”

“Drive safely.”

“Bye!” little Ellie waved happily as her mother picked her up and hustled her to the car in the rain.

 

“I was unpacking your bag last night.” Toby said.

“Were you?”

“Yes. I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it but then I started to think about how I felt tripping over it on 25 separate occasions.”

Ellie laughed. She checked on her daughter through the rearview mirror; she’d fell asleep almost immediately. That surprised Ellie since she feasted on cake and ice cream all afternoon but she also ran around tiring herself out.

“What did you find?” Ellie asked.

“Something strange but not unlikable.”

“C'mon Toby, is this a riddle?”

Ellie took a large suitcase to Toby’s house last weekend. She was starting to move her things in preparation for them living together. They settled on a July 14th wedding, very low key; were looking forward to being husband and wife.

“So I was pulling out tee shirts, shorts, sweats, panties; the usual. Then all of a sudden, I reach in and out pops bright flaming red leather hot pants covered in white stars.”

“What?” Ellie laughed.

“That’s what I was going to ask you. They had a little zipper…I was quite intrigued.”

“I guess I just threw them in there. They must have been in my top drawer.”

“Are they for business or pleasure?” he asked.

“They're from Halloween. About three years ago, Vic and I had a themed Halloween party. He loved superheroes so I picked Wonder Woman.”

“You dressed up like Wonder Woman?”

“Yeah. Actually, she typically wears blue hot pants with white stars but they were hard to find. Not hard to find, I just didn’t want to wear them because they made me look like a streetwalker. Did you find the red bustier and gold belt?”

“No, but I look forward to it.”

Ellie laughed. She reached across the console in their rented Buick and stroked his arm. Toby glanced at her, wearing a smile.

“When is the last time you dressed up for Halloween?” Ellie asked.

“I was probably a kid. I remember…Andi dressed Huck and Molly up like Baltimore Orioles that last year in the White House. She wouldn’t let me take them trick or treating because she was running for Congress again. I was in some trouble back then you know.”

“Did she dress the kids up like birds or baseball players?”

“Baseball players. She knows how much I love the Yankees, but she did it anyway. Said she wanted to show love to her constituency. She dressed up like the Wicked Witch of the West.”

“No comment.” Ellie replied. “Maybe you can dress us this year. We both can, take Huck and Ellie out for candy.”

“What would I possibly wear for Halloween?”

“Oh c'mon, it’s a great holiday Toby. You could go Saturday Night Fever.”

“Cheap polyester?”

“Sure, a cheap white suit with a silk shirt, half-buttoned. Ooh, maybe some gold medallions.”

“No.” he laughed. “No way. Toby Ziegler does not wear gold medallions.”

“You're going to live a little.” Ellie said.

“Am I?”

“Yes Professor. And if you don’t, Wonder Woman is going to make you. She has this way of bending people to her will.”

“The outfit helps.” He said. “OK, I’ll dress up for Halloween, if you dress up very, very soon.”

“I will do my part for the betterment of mankind.”

“I was thinking about Toby-kind, but mankind is alright too.”

She laughed and he did too.

“I'm glad you were with me today Ellie. It made the situation that much easier to get through.”

“As your wife you're going to be stuck with me on a lot more occasions.” She replied.

“Every minute of it will be joyous. I'm sure of it. I love you.”

“I love you too Toby. Today was wonderful.”

There were many more wonderful days to have as a married couple. He never thought he would be here again so was doing his best to be optimistic. To be sure, Toby could not wait to marry Ellie. He just never wanted her to stop loving him. Since he had no way of knowing what made the others do that, Toby was at a bit of a loss. He just glanced at her as he drove, tired but staying awake with him. He loved her for that.

“You can drop, Dr. Bartlet. I have this under control.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone. I can stay awake.”

“If you want to, alright. But I've taken this drive a bunch of times.”

“I know honey.”

Ellie relaxed, but stayed awake. She kept Toby company with conversation, music, and laughter. They were so good together and she was positive that they always would be.

“What's on your mind?” she asked. “You’ve been quiet for a while.”

“It’s still the hot pants. What kind of man does that make me?”

“That thought makes you a typical man. It’s all the other things you do that make you incredible.” 

 

***


End file.
